


After

by EvertheOptimistWaywardAF



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Post-Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF/pseuds/EvertheOptimistWaywardAF
Summary: After the events of Wayward Sisters, Claire's life continues. Her major struggle- the absence of a mission. She doesn't have a plan, no direction, no clues as to where the Bad Place Monster is now. Her goal to kill the Bad Place Monster has come to a complete halt... but her relationship with her family is growing.





	1. Stranger in a Strange Land

Claire wasn’t really sure when she came out. 

It wasn’t all at once, like in the movies. It was little bits at a time, and slowly the world around her just... adjusted to it. She came out to Alex first, probably. It was a little bit after January, 2018. Everything was still in her mind, and she hadn’t been out of her room for quite some time. Alex had pestered her, telling her to help Jody out. Claire didn’t want to, not yet. After some time, Claire was getting fed up. She snapped out, and she said the words she had been avoiding for quite some time. “I LOVED HER!” 

And suddenly everyone seemed to know. Alex hadn’t told them. In fact, it was Patience who told Jody and Donna, which made Claire dislike her even more. As far as Claire knew, Patience hadn’t told them on purpose. She had a vision of what Claire said, and asked Jody for help, and Jody told Donna, and Donna smiled, because she had known for some time. Donna still called her ‘rainbow brite’ but Claire wasn’t sure if that was purposeful or if she was just being silly. She knew that Donna had been alright with her a long, long time ago. 

The biggest thing was Cas. She wasn’t sure why he mattered so much, but she called anyways. An unfamiliar voice was on the phone. She stumbled, not sure what to do, asking for Cas. The voice told her that Cas had gone away, that he was looking for help, and that the only people there was Sam and someone named ‘Jules’. He said his name was Jack, and that he could get Cas’s current number for her, and then he told her it and hung up. Something familiar about that name sparked in Claire’s memory. Kaia. Kaia said that he had the power to open portals. Kaia. She tried to call him back, but Sam answered. When she asked to talk to him, Sam said no. She tried to plead with him, but Sam didn’t seem to be in the mood for it. “He can’t help you. Jack can't help you. There's nothing we can do. There's no way to go back." 

Eventually she reached Cas, and that's when her frustration burst out. He answered the phone quietly. His voice was grave, uncertain, and sad. "Hello?"  
"Where have you been?" She asked angrily. Cas paused.   
"Looking," He said.   
"Why?"  
"I've lost something- someone," He sighed. "Dean's gone."   
"What? Where is he?"   
"I don't know. That's why he's lost," Castiel sighed. Claire blinked, tears in her eyes.   
"I was in love with Kaia Nieves," She said suddenly. There was more silence. "Say something."  
"What do you want me to say?"  
"Tell me what my dad thought," Claire said, her nails digging into her palm. There was another long pause.   
"I don't know, Claire. I don't know what your father would've thought. I'm not him," Castiel paused again, taking a deep breath. "I do know, however, that he gave his life for yours, and that he loved you. I think he would've done anything for you. I think he would be proud."   
"Oh," Claire said. It was a simple word but it was loaded. There was something so nice about hearing his voice, reminding her of when she was safe and sheltered, before she had discovered this huge, horrifying world. There was something beautiful about it, but also very sad. Castiel sounded very sad. Maybe he knew exactly how she felt... although, he had always been sad. She had only seen him happy a few times, and even then, it seemed like he had the weight of the world behind his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry for what, Claire?"  
"I didn't realize... that must be why Sam is upset," She said. "Do you know what Jack had to do with Kaia? I mean, he... he opened the portal, right?"  
"Jack needed Kaia to open the portal," Cas said. "Jack was on a mission to rescue a woman named Mary Winchester. He and Kaia used their combined powers to send Jack to her. He became trapped, far, far away. Something went wrong, however, and the portal was left open... to another place. The place Kaia was afraid of. That's all I know."   
"So Jack can't open the portal anymore?"   
"Even if he didn't have the problem of not being able to see other worlds, Jack no longer has any power. He's... human," Cas said.  
"Is there another way to open a portal?"  
"Well, there's a missing ingredient. To open a portal, you need archangel grace. There's only one creature we can get to with archangel grace, and that's too dangerous, and he's impossible to find. What you have to do... is focus your anger... focus all of it, and find something to fight for... something attainable, Claire. I want you to be happy. Go fight monsters. Go save lives. Be a good person. Just don't be angry at yourself, because there's nothing you can do but hope."   
"Hope?" Claire asked quietly.   
"It's the only way we're going to get through this. We can hope Jack's power will come back. We can hope that Dean is still alive. And we can hope that there'll be a happy ending in the future... somehow. Despite how it looks now. We can hope."


	2. Nihilism

Hope can be a beautiful thing, but it wasn't something Claire was great at. 

The days turned to weeks. And eventually, it was Christmas again. Claire had heard little news from the Winchesters. It sounded like their situation had gotten worse. Apparently Jack had become very sick, and they found a temporary cure, but he was now sick in a different way that Claire didn't really understand. The good news was that it seemed like Dean was better. He had spent a lot of time down for the count. Eventually he came out to Sioux Falls to visit Jody. Claire decided that she'd rather not see him, because the last time they had been this close was back in the shipyard... he had said goodbye to her, a knowing and pitying look on his face. She didn't want to see him again. 

"You avoiding Dean too?" A voice said. Claire turned, a jolt of anger in her chest.   
"Get away!" Claire said. Patience blinked slowly. Claire turned and started walking, and Patience followed her.   
"When I first met Dean, he was a total dick," Patience said. "I think Alex likes him though. She's a bigger Dean fan than us."   
"What didn't you understand in 'get away'?"   
"You're going where I wanted to go," Patience said. "I was headed to the library to go read up on alternate universes."  
"Why?"  
"I want to help you," Patience said. "Maybe there's a way to get there that Sam and Dean don't know about."  
"And you would be able to find it, versus Sam and Dean, who have been studying this crap for years, who literally live with the only person capable of opening a portal," Claire snapped. Patience sighed, rolling her eyes. "They've done everything they can. It's impossible."  
"What about other sources of archangel grace?"  
"There aren't any!" Claire said angrily.   
"Yeah, but I've been reading Dean's journal that I borrowed from his car, and it seems like there's another source besides Jack," Patience said, holding up a worn journal. Claire's eye widened, snatching the journal from her. "Look... it's towards the beginning, under '2010'. He mentions a Cage."   
" 'Before Sam took himself and the archangels into the Cage, he told me to go and have a life with Lisa.'" Claire read. "I don't see it."  
"He says 'archangels', right?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Then look at this!"  
" 'Sam feels bad about leaving Adam in the Cage with Michael. He says that Adam is gone, but he still feels like he should go back for him. I said no, and we have bigger problems anyways, with Dick.'" Claire read. "So... Adam's still in there?"  
"And Michael- and this!"  
"' We have a choice of Lucifer and Michael for the archangel grace, but we're planning on hitting Lucifer because he'll be easier to catch. He's been moping around bars lately, apparently on a mission to find Jack. Evidently, he doesn't know Jack, because Jack isn't a big fan of bars. Candy bars, maybe, not sports bars. Michael is still in the Cage, and we no longer have access to Hell, so Sam says it's out of the question. He's also worried that if we release Michael... all Hell will break loose.' "  
"He's saying it's a terrible idea!" Patience said. "But... yeah! I think there's a way!"  
"Are you serious?" Claire asked incredulously. "This is a half-baked plan that could literally get us all killed."  
"But also... like... maybe if we do more research, summon a powerful demon, and help each other out... then..." Patience shrugged. "It can work."   
"You don't actually want to do this, you're just trying to be nice," Claire said. Patience nodded.   
"Also, I have things I get out of this too," Patience said.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Claire asked.   
"Maybe... you'll hate me less," Patience said. "And if we can talk to Michael, maybe we can ask him to bring my mom and my grandma back. For real. For... answers."  
"There's no way he'd do that," Claire said. "And even if he could do that, wouldn't we just ask him to bring Kaia back anyways?"  
"Oh," Patience said. "I didn't think about that."   
"So pretty much, you've just got us going to sell our souls so we can go to another universe and MAYBE kill the Bad Place Monster all on a whim," Claire said. Patience's cheeks flushed red, looking down at the ground. "I love it."  
"You... actually are going to do it?" Patience said nervously. "Because now I think it's a terrible idea-"  
"Where do we start?"


End file.
